


Why?

by tharkflark1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Sadness, add a good and bad ending, might rewrite and, much sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: "Why...Why did it have to be him?"





	

 

' _Why?..._ '

Yuto sat on his knees. His face, blank. He stared at the unmoving boy that was cradled in Yuzu's arms. Tears dripped down her face like waterfalls as she held the boy tighter.

"Wake up," She had cried for what seemed liked the hundredth time. "Please!"

The boy made no indication that he had heard her.

Yuto knew he wouldn't.

' _He never will..._ '

He could vaguely remember what had happened before the current situation.

They had been absorbed, at what seemed like at once. 'They' meaning him, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya. The Darkness had completely taken over the body that they shared. It had threatened Yuzu and her counterparts that if they took another step closer, they would be sealing their doom.

Of course, they had visually refused.

The Darkness had watched as Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Selena had fused together to make one powerful being. But, his response was merely, " **You made the wrong choice, girls,** "

The duel had started.

It, at first, seemed like the Darkness had the upper hand, and would have won if it wasn't for Yuya's intervention. Yuya, having shortly taken control of the duel, ended his turn, destroying the Darkness's attempt at victory.

The Darkness retaliated. Yuya's soul was painfully forced out of control, nearly shredding it in the process.

The duel continued. The girls had managed defeat the Darkness's traps and monsters, were about to take the winning blow when they faltered.

Yuya.

Yuya's already injured soul was sent out in place of the Darkness's.

If Yuya's soul was hit now by the monster's attack, it could very well endanger his life. The Darkness had labeled it, "a small price to pay".

He, Yugo, and even Yuri would have tried to pull him out of there, when they found they were unable to.

Yuya looked at them with his weak tired eyes, and smiled.

' _Yuya...What are you-_ '

Yuya, suddenly, grasped the Darkness's soul, and fused it with his own.

"Now!...Before I lose my grip!...Now Yuzu!"

Yuzu and the others hesitated. They wouldn't do that. They couldn't.

' _Yuya!_ ' he had called, ' _No!_ '

But was ignored.

He could feel the Darkness clawing, tearing at Yuya's heart.

"Please, Yuzu!...It's the only way to stop it!...Please....Do it now! YUZU!"

Yuzu looked away as she commanded, stuttering, the monster to attack her opponent directly.

As the blast was about to hit, Yuto and them would have protected Yuya by using their completed souls as a shield, but Yuto felt something tug at his heart.

He gasped as he was torn from their body, along with Yuri and Yugo.

The last thing he saw before everything went white was Yuya's smiling face.

' _No! Yuya you can't-_ '

' _Think of this as an apology for you guys...see ya..._ '

' _No!-_ '

He then lost consciousness.

He had woken up, exhausted, to Ruri's cracking voice. Them and Yuzu had apparently separated after the duel.

At first he wondered what he was doing here, but it abruptly came back to him. He sat up so quickly he nearly fell over again. He looked to his left.

He saw Yugo, who was crying.

He also saw Rin, who was comforting the synchro duelist.

Selena was trying desperately to keep herself from breaking down.

Yuri was shaking slightly, trying also to keep his emotions from taking control.

He found Yuzu amongst them, crying, _screaming_ for someone to "wake up".

His mouth went dry as his eyes fell to the broken entertainer in her lap.

Ruri's hiccuping sobs came from his right, her hands clasped over her face.

He scrambled over to the cluster, wishing for it not to be true.

As he arrived, he caught the tomato-haired duelist's hand. He felt blindly for a sign of life, a pulse.

' _Please...!_ '

The hand was cold. His face became blank as the reality came crushing upon him.

' _Why?...Why'd it have to be you?_ '

He felt something trickle at the corners of his eyes.

' _This isn't how you repay someone!...You-You aren't-you can't-_ '

He squeezed his eyes as tears flowed from them, and his teeth clenched.

Ruri knelt beside him, crying into his shoulder.

More tears slid down his cheeks.

' _Why..._ '

As the group mourned, both silently and audibly, a pair of red and blue goggles lay forgotten a few feet away.

The lens with the blue star was cracked.

 

  
Fin


End file.
